Someone To Save Me
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Quando pensava ter problemas suficientes para enlouquecer, o passado vem à tona, trazendo com ele uma nova tempestade. Revelações que não poderiam ser feitas. Todas envolvendo uma única pessoa. Meu primeiro Hentai.
1. Tsuki

Era uma manhã comum, como outra qualquer em Konoha. O céu azul de verão mostrava que aquele seria mais um dia calmo. Não havia guerras, apenas crianças brincando e shinobis voltando de missões simples. Tudo era simples e fácil, apenas para um jovem de olhos e cabelos negros e pele clara que não.

Seu nome: Uchiha Itachi. Sua idade: vinte anos. Seu problema: gostava de alguém que não devia e sabia ser errado.

Estava voltando de mais uma missão ANBU, na qual ficara seis meses fora, executando. Seis meses estes nos quais não tivera preocupação alguma, seis meses sem ter que olhar para aqueles olhos iguais aos seus, aquela pele alva como a sua; aqueles cabelos negros como o seus...

Seis meses que não adiantaram de nada, só pensava nela, que veria em breve.

Após reportar o sucesso da missão à Godaime, foi para sua casa tomar um merecido banho e relaxar, mas achava muito difícil, seu pecado estaria bem ali, debaixo do mesmo teto.

Ao chegar, encontrou seu otouto conversando com um colega de time. Achava engraçado ver Sasuke interagindo com Naruto, somente naqueles momentos é que via o irmão expressar algum sentimento.

- Yo, Sasuke. Yo, Naruto. – Itachi cumprimentou-os.

- Ohayo, Itachi-san. – respondeu Naruto sorrindo.

- Finalmente. Achei que estava morto. – disse Sasuke, olhando sério para seu aniki.

- É bom te ver também, otouto. – bateu com os dedos na testa do menor e entrou em casa.

Esta estava muito quieta, mas também pudera, desde a morte de seu otou-san ficara daquele jeito. Ouviu passos e esforçou-se para conter um enorme sorriso.

- Bem vindo, meu filho. – disse Mikoto abraçando Itachi. – Estava muito preocupada com você. Ficamos sem noticias suas por seis meses.

- Gomen, okaa-san. Não podia mandar mensagem. Sabe que eu estava em uma missão com a ANBU. – disse, retribuindo ao abraço. – Mas prometo que vou pegar umas férias. Preciso mesmo ficar um pouco em casa.

- Que bom, Itachi. Pelo visto vou ter meus dois filhos em casa. Sasuke pegará férias amanhã. Já faz mais de um ano que ele não para de fazer missões consecutivamente.

- Vai ser bom eu pegar férias, então. Aquele baka em casa é capaz de destruir tudo. – riu baixo.

- Muito engraçado, bakayaro. – Sasuke acabara de entrar em casa.

- Não estou mentindo, sei muito bem do que você faria em casa se pudesse. – olhou sério para o menor.

- Sabe muito bem que eu tenho mais chances que você. – sorriu safadamente com o que dissera.

- Ora seu... – foi para cima de Sasuke, e só não bateu nele porque Mikoto o segurou.

- Parem já vocês dois com isso! Onde já se viu, irmão brigarem desse jeito? E posso saber do que estão falando? – Mikoto estava muito irritada com os filhos.

- Nada não, okaa-san. – Itachi desvencilhou-se da mãe – Vou para meu quarto. – e assim o fez.

Sasuke saiu de casa e foi se encontrar com Naruto para treinarem. Já Mikoto, sem entender, foi fazer o jantar. Sabia que com a barriga cheia, seus filhos ficariam mais animados. Pegou-se, então, pensando no marido e na falta que ele fazia. Já havia se passado quatro anos desde que ele morrera e ainda não havia superado a perda.

Horas depois, Itachi andava por Konoha conversando com Kakashi, este que era de seu time ANBU.

- Aconteceu o que eu temia, Kakashi. Todos os meus sentimentos vieram à tona assim que eu a vi... O pior é que pelo jeito o Sasuke também a quer. Como isso é possível, já não basta um filho dela ser doente; tinham que ser os dois?

- Já falei para tirá-la da cabeça, Itachi. É a tua mãe... Deveria fazer como eu, sair com algumas pessoas até achar a certa. Assim como eu achei.

- Não sou gay, Kakashi. E sabe que já tentei. Mas a Mikoto não me sai da cabeça. – respondeu Itachi.

- E quem disse que eu sou gay? – perguntou, indignado – Sou bissexual, mas calhou de eu me apaixonar por um homem... E que homem... – disse Kakashi.

- Pode parando, Kakashi. Não quero saber da sua intimidade com o Naruto. – riu – Só fico pensando quem faz o papel da mulherzinha...

- É claro que é ele. Não vou me sujeitar a ter alguém metendo em mim, mesmo que seja o Naruto. – respondeu Kakashi.

- Vocês que sabem... Mas eu vou ter a Mikoto só pra mim. – afirmou Itachi.

- Pelo jeito não adianta falar nada para você. – disse vendo Sasuke e Naruto vindo em direção a eles – Por falar no meu loiro...

- Kashi! – Naruto correu em direção a Kakashi e o abraçou forte, beijando-o em seguida – Estava com saudades.

- Também estava, meu loirinho. – beijou-lhe a bochecha. – Como está sem mim no time?

- O mesmo. – respondeu Sasuke – E parem de se agarrar no meio da rua.

- Está com ciúmes. – disse Kakashi – Só porque não pode ficar com quem quer, não quer dizer que também não podemos. Não ligo para o que os outros falam ou acham, amo esse loirinho e ninguém têm nada a ver com isso.

- Kakashi está certo, Sasuke. Não fique enchendo os dois com isso. Eles são livres para fazerem o que quiserem. – disse Itachi.

- Humpf. – Sasuke não disse mais nada, ficou apenas olhando a paisagem ao redor.

- Bem, já assinamos nossas férias. Kakashi e eu não quisemos esperar mais nem um minuto. Já fizeram o mesmo, Naruto? – perguntou Itachi.

- Hai. – disse o Uzumaki ainda abraçado a Kakashi. – Estamos vindo de lá. Também não quisemos esperar muito mais.

- Que bom, meu amor. Agora todos nós teremos nossas merecidas férias. – respondeu Kakashi.

Os quatro ficaram passeando por Konoha enquanto conversavam sobre as coisas que haviam mudado na vila e as novidades. Itachi e Sasuke só voltaram para casa de noite, perto da hora do jantar. Já Kakashi e Naruto foram para o apartamento do grisalho. Tinham muitas saudades para saciar.

Itachi, assim que chegou em casa depois da tarde e do começo da noite que teve com seu otouto por Konoha, foi direto ao banho, precisava de um depois de tudo que fizera. Sasuke fez o mesmo, também ansiava por um banho, o dia havia sido realmente muito longo. Após terminarem, desceram para jantar. Sua mãe os esperava já na cozinha com a mesa posta, pronta para comerem.

- Até que em fim, meus amores. Achei que não viriam hoje para o jantar. – sorriu aos filhos – Divertiram-se juntos de tarde?

- Hai. – disse Itachi com indiferença enquanto sentava a mesa.

- Não sabe o quanto nos divertimos, okaa-san. – falou Sasuke com falsidade, também se sentando à mesa.

- Que bom. – serviu a si mesma e aos filhos e tomou seu lugar a mesa – É bom ver que estão se dando tão bem, não aguentava mais vocês brigando a todo instante.

- Não se preocupe, okaa-san. Não brigaremos mais... – Itachi sorriu travesso e sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do irmão mais novo:  
>– Não precisaremos. Logo ela vai ser minha.<p>

- Nunca... – respondeu Sasuke num rosnado de raiva, mas logo em seguida sorriu a mãe. – Somos bons irmãos, okaa-san, as brigas são por besteiras...

- Espero mesmo, mocinhos, não quero ver meus filhos brigando. Agora comam tudo. – disse já comendo também.

Itachi e Sasuke fizeram o mesmo, comeram toda a comida em silêncio, nem mesmo uma palavra era ouvida à mesa. Claro, olhares de raiva eram trocados por Itachi e Sasuke, mas nada fora do normal. Todos ali estavam acostumados aquilo.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Sasuke estava em sua cama pensando em como fazer para ter Mikoto somente para si.

"_Posso fazer o Itachi se acidentar e ficar no hospital durante um bom tempo, assim o caminho ficará livre pra mim... Pensando bem, é melhor não. A okaa-san pode ficar com peninha e ir ao hospital ficar com ele. – _virou-se em sua cama – _Posso aprontar alguma coisa e colocar a culpa nele... Mas tem que ser algo bem grave, pra ela ficar com muita raiva dele. Apesar de que, conhecendo ela, não vai acontecer nada com Itachi, ele sempre foi o preferido da okaa-san e do otou-san... Bem, depois penso nisso, vou dormir que amanhã quero acordar bem cedo pra poder passar mais tempo com ela. – _e assim Sasuke o fez, virou-se para dormir e quase que no mesmo instante, adormeceu.

Itachi estava em seu quarto, como não conseguia dormir, preferiu polir as suas armas, coisa que não era necessária, já que todas estavam completamente limpas e brilhando.

"_O Sasuke não vai ficar com ela, não vou deixar isso acontecer. Preciso fazer algo para impedí-lo de se aproximar dela... Já sei, vou levantar bem cedo e fazer todo o café da manhã, assim quando a Mikoto acordar, vai ficar agradecida por eu ter feito o café." - _voltou para sua cama, iria dormir para estar bem disposto pela manhã.

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Mikoto levantou-se e foi se lavar. Após um merecido banho, se trocou e foi preparar o café para seus filhos, agora que eles estariam em casa por um mês, queria que tudo fosse perfeito para eles.

Assim que chegou à cozinha, tomou um susto. A mesa estava posta, e um belo café da manhã com tudo que tinha direito estava servido. Ao lado direito da mesa encontrava-se Itachi e ao lado esquerdo, Sasuke, ambos com uma cara emburrada, mas ao verem a mãe, sorriram.

- Bom dia, okaa-san. – disse Itachi já indo dar um beijo de bom dia em Mikoto – Dormiu bem?

- Muito, meu filho. – sorriu – E que surpresa é essa?

- Fui eu que preparei tudo. – disse Sasuke abraçando a mãe e beijando-lhe na bochecha.

- Não minta, Sasuke! Eu estava preparando quando você chegou e veio se intrometer. – protestou Itachi.

- Não fale assim, Itachi. Você e seu irmão fizeram um ótimo trabalho. O café parece estar delicioso. – Mikoto sorriu lindamente aos dois.

- Tudo bem... Venha se sentar, okaa-san. – Itachi puxou a cadeira para a mãe sentar, e assim que ela o fez, empurrou para melhor confortá-la – Espero que goste.

A mulher nada disse, apenas sorriu novamente aos filhos e começou a comer. Itachi e Sasuke também se sentaram à mesa para comer, olhando torto um para o outro, mas comeram em silêncio. Quase trinta minutos depois foi que todos terminar, Sasuke tirou a mesa para lavar a louça, enquanto Itachi se aproveitava e levava a mãe até a varanda.

- O dia está lindo, okaa-san. Por que nós não vamos passear? Podíamos dar uma volta na cidade, ou então ir à cachoeira. – aquele passeio certamente tinha segundas intenções.

- Está é uma ótima ideia, filho. Vamos, sim. Chame seu irmão que vou me arrumar. – disse já se dirigindo para dentro da casa.

Itachi ficou se aborreceu com aquilo, não queria que Sasuke fosse junto, ele iria arruinar todos seus planos para aquela tarde. Mas sabia que se ele não fosse, sua mãe reclamaria. Avisou-o que iriam à cachoeira, e dirigiu-se a seu quarto para arrumar tudo para irem.

Levaram quase uma hora para arrumar tudo. Mikoto falou que para aproveitarem mais o dia na cachoeira, era bom que levassem algo para comer, por isso, ficaram um bom tempo preparando lanches e sucos. Por volta das nove da manha, saíram de casa, Itachi e Sasuke com bermudas pretas e chinelos. Itachi vestia uma blusa regata negra com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas. Já Sasuke, usava uma blusa de meia manga azul-escura, também com o símbolo do clã nas costas. Mikoto estava com uma blusa regata com flores, uma saia leve negra, e sandálias. O mais novo carregava as coisas da mãe, como toalhas, maquiagem e tudo que as mulheres costumam levar para todo lado. Itachi levava a cesta com os lanches e sucos para a hora do almoço.

Não demoraram muito para chegar à cachoeira, esta, ficava dentro da floresta, perto do bairro Uchiha. Sasuke abriu a toalha do piquenique e a toalha que sua mãe deitaria, nem muito perto da água, mas também não muito longe. Itachi colocou a cesta em cima da toalha, e como o dia estava quente, tirou a camisa e foi dar um mergulho. Mikoto sentou-se na toalha que Sasuke colocara para ela e sorriu ao filho menor. Tirou a blusa e por baixo desta, usava um biquíni florido como sua blusa. Ficou admirando Itachi que nadava na cachoeira, e viu quando Sasuke seguiu o irmão, nadando assim com este.

Mikoto pensava na sorte que tinha em ter filhos tão prestativos e lindos, filhos este que a ajudaram a se reerguer quando perdeu o marido e não sabia mais o que fazer, nem que rumo tomar. Os dois já estavam crescidos, sabia que logo Itachi arranjaria alguém e sairia de casa. Sasuke talvez demorasse um pouco mais, mas não muito, já era um homenzinho, e todas as garotas da vila se derretiam por ele. Certamente também não demoraria em arrumar uma bela garota e ir viver com ela... Só não gostava de pensar muito nisso, porque não fazia nem ideia do que fazer quando acontecesse. Ficaria mais uma vez sozinha, e isso não queria, não novamente.

Saiu de seus devaneios assim que sentiu pingos de água cair sobre si.

- Itachi, não faça isso, está me molhando. – reclamou com o mais velho.

- Venha nadar, okaa-san, a água esta uma delicia. – pegou a mãe pela mão e a fez levantar-se.

- Era mais fácil ter me chamado, e não pingar em mim. – falou com um leve tom bravo.

- Mas nós chamamos. – falou Sasuke, que ainda estava na água – Mas você esta ai, parece que viajando.

- Hehehe... Gomenasai. – disse sem graça, e em seguida tirou a saia, ficando assim somente de biquíni

– Vamos logo então, pelo visto vocês não vivem sem mim. – riu-se Mikoto.

- Não mesmo. – disseram Sasuke e Itachi juntos.

Passaram o dia todo na cachoeira, ora estavam na água, ora pegando um pouco de sol ou comendo o lanche. Itachi e Sasuke não conseguiam parar de admirar a beleza da mãe, mas não com olhos de filhos, e sim de homens. A pobre mulher, por sua vez, nem mesmo desconfiava do que os filhos sentiam por si, muito menos que brigavam por causa disso. Assim que começou a anoitecer, voltaram para casa, o tempo começava a esfriar, e não queria ficar molhados.

Quinze dias haviam se passado desde que Itachi e Sasuke haviam pegado férias. Naquela noite iriam dar uma festa, não que quisessem, mas Mikoto insistiu muito, dizendo que eles deveriam se divertir, e como não queriam sair de casa para nada, preferiu fazer a festa ali mesmo.

- Vamos logo Sasuke, Itachi, seus amigos já devem estar chegando. – gritou Mikoto para os filhos, que estavam cada um em seu quarto se arrumando. Mal terminou de chamá-los, e ouviu a campainha tocar. Assim que abriu a porta, deu um largo sorriso.

- Olá, Naruto, que bom que chegou. – abraçou o loiro. Adorava o menino.

- E não vim sozinho, 'ttebayo. – foi um pouco para o lado e mostrou todas as pessoas que estavam atrás de si.

- Vejo que preferiram chegar todos juntos. – Mikoto sorriu, dando espaço para os convidados entrarem.

- Olá, Mikoto-san. – falaram Lee, Tenten e Neji, entrando na casa em seguida.

- Olá, garotos. – sorriu para eles.

- Oi, Mikoto-san. – disseram Sakura, Hinata e Ino. Mikoto sorriu às três.

- Yo, Mikoto. – Kakashi, Gai e Kurenai disseram, também recebendo um sorriso da mulher e entrando na casa.

Logo atrás vieram Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji e uma pessoa que não imaginava que apareceria.

- Minato-sama, não imaginei que viria. – Mikoto sorriu envergonhada.

- Pois é, nem eu imaginei que viria, mas o Naruto ficou no meu pé o dia inteiro para vir, e aqui estou eu. – sorriu a mulher e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha – E, por favor, me chame só de Minato.

Mikoto corou com o beijo que recebera, assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta. Todos que haviam convidado já estavam lá.

Itachi e Sasuke desceram logo depois, indo conversar com as pessoas que por ali estavam. Todos ouviam música e conversavam empolgados. Sasuke conversava com Neji e Lee, enquanto Itachi conversava com Kakashi, Naruto e Minato.

- Não imaginava que viria, Hokage-sama. – disse Itachi.

- Sua mãe me perguntou o mesmo há pouco. Vim porque se não o Naruto me deixaria louco. – Minato riu.

- Mas é claro, não sai de casa para nada, e quando sai é para trabalhar, tem que se divertir um pouco, 'ttebayo. – completou Naruto.

- Naruto. – repreendeu Kakashi – Não fale assim com seu otou-san... Mas você por um lado está certo. Você não sai de casa para se divertir faz muito tempo, sensei.

- Hehe... – sorriu sem graça – Fazer o quê? Tenho muito trabalho, e no final do dia, a única coisa que quero é minha cama.

Todos riram do comentário de Minato, inclusive o próprio. Bebericaram suas bebidas e ficaram jogando mais conversa fora.

No outro lado da sala, Sasuke olhava com raiva para Itachi.

- Ele está me deixando louco. Quando eu finalmente acho que vou poder ficar a sós com ela, ele vem e diz que também vai tirar férias...

- Sasuke, já te disse, tire-a da sua cabeça, é sua mãe. – repreendeu Neji – Tem tantas garotas bonitas em Konoha, por que você tinha que se apaixonar justamente por ela? – olhou de canto para Mikoto, que conversava animadamente com Gai e Kurenai.

- É só o fogo da juventude do Sasuke, Neji. Logo ele parte pra outra. – Lee sorriu, fazendo sua posse de Nice Gai.

- Duvido, ele está obcecado por ela. – Naruto suspirou.

- Você diz que é fácil arrumar alguém, porque você já tem a Tenten. E nenhuma das garotas daqui me interessa. – disse Sasuke.

- E acho melhor você se interessar logo por alguma, as opções já estão se esgotando. – Neji olhou para Sakura e Ino que conversavam num canto isolado.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sasuke.

- A Sakura-chan está namorando a Ino-chan. – disse Lee com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nani? – Sasuke estava incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo que o Lee disse. Faz mais ou menos um mês que elas estão juntas, elas acham que ninguém sabe, mas só um burro não perceberia.

- Onde já se viu, já não basta o Naruto e o Kakashi com essa palhaçada, agora a Sakura e a Ino também? – indignou-se Sasuke.

- Não fale assim, Sasuke. Esse é o fogo da juventude. Não há barreiras para o amor. – Lee foi se acalmando aos poucos. – Sei que perdi a Sakura, mas acredito que logo acho alguém pra mim também.

Sasuke não teve tempo de responder, a campainha de sua casa tocou novamente. Achou estranho, já que todos que haviam sido convidados para a festa já estavam lá. Viu Itachi indo abrir a porta, e se surpreendeu com quem os esperava.

- Yo, Itachi-kun. – uma bela mulher estava à porta. Ela possuía a pele clara, cabelos negros e olhos também negros, mas estes tinham um leve brilho avermelhado. Usava uma blusa preta colada a seu corpo bem delineado. Esta tinha um grande decote, mostrando assim os seios fartos da garota. Sua mini saia preta com pregas era bem curta, valorizando assim as coxas grossas. A bota também preta ia quase até os joelhos. Inegavelmente uma linda e graciosa mulher, que todos não deixaram de notar assim que Itachi abriu a porta.

- Tsuki, o que faz aqui? Achei que estava em missão. – Itachi olhava a mulher de cima a baixo, não podendo deixar de notar como havia ficado bonita com o passar dos anos.

- Eu estava, mas finalmente a missão acabou. Foram quase seis anos fora da vila, mas agora tudo está terminado. – sorriu graciosamente – Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – notou que havia pessoas ali que não se lembrava, e eram muitas.

- Iie. Estamos dando uma festa, pode entrar. – deu passagem para a garota.

- Arigatou. – sorriu a Itachi e fez um comprimento com a mão para os presentes ali, já que todos pararam de falar somente para olhar para ela. Acabou ficando sem graça com tantos olharem sobre si – Não vai me apresentar, Itachi-kun? – perguntou a garota.

- Gomen... – limpou a voz e falou em alto e bom som. – Essa é Tsuki, uma velha amiga minha, que acredito que alguns de vocês não se lembrem.

- Uchiha Tsuki... – Kakashi caminhou felinamente até ela – Vejo que está muito mais bonita desde a última vez que a vi. – passou a mão na face da garota, mas esta segurou a mão do maior.

- Hatake Kakashi... Galanteio comigo não funciona, e lembro muito bem de você. Quando eu era mais nova e louca por ti, você não quis nada comigo. – sorriu – Posso ter chegado à vila agora, mas já sei de tudo que se passa por aqui. – andou até Mikoto – Lamento muito que aconteceu com o tio Fugaku. – abraçou a tia – Queria ter estado aqui para lhe ajudar no que precisasse.

- Não se preocupe, minha garota, é bom ter você de volta a Konoha, já faz quantos anos que partiu?

- Seis anos... Senti tanta falta de tudo por aqui. – olhou para todos ali presentes – Duvido muito que se lembrem de mim, mas eu lembro de cada um de vocês. – olhou atentamente a Naruto e se aproximou dele. – De todos aqui, o único que fisicamente não mudou muito, foi você Naruto, mas vejo que foi apenas isso que não mudou, porque por dentro está muito melhor.

- Arigatou, Tsuki-chan. – corou com o elogio – Eu me lembro sim de você, sempre que eu vinha brincar com o Sasuke, você estava por aqui com o Itachi. Achei que nunca mais a veria. – abraçou a morena.

- Não vão se livrar tão facilmente de mim. – riu – Bem, não quero atrapalhar a festa de vocês, vou indo.

- Imagina, Tsuki. Você não pode ir embora agora, mal chegou. Venha comigo, querida. – Mikoto levou Tsuki ate a mesa com as bebidas – Sinta-se a vontade, fique até quando quiser, e não se esqueça, tem um quarto para você aqui. – sorriu a menina e se afastou, deixando-a mais à vontade.

Todos na festa que pararam o que faziam para ver a recém chegada, voltaram a conversar. Apenas Itachi que não, este foi ter com a prima que há anos não via.

- Achava que nunca mais voltaria a Konoha, faz tempo que não vejo relatórios do seu time, estava preocupado. – bebericou seu drink, HI-FI.

- Fomos pegos há uns meses, mas eu consegui fugir, e a mais ou menos um mês ataquei o local para resgatar meu time, conseguindo também no mesmo ataque completar a missão. – suspirou e pegou um pouco de Cuba Libre, tomando um gole. – Nunca mais entro em uma missão que possa durar mais de um ano. Não aguentava mais aquilo, mas você me entende, né?... A ANBU vem sempre em primeiro lugar, então não podia simplesmente abandonar a missão e voltar.

- Entendo sim, já passei por isso. Fiquei um ano fora na minha última missão por causa disso. A vontade que tinha era de abandonar tudo e voltar, mas como você mesma disse, a ANBU vem sempre em primeiro lugar. – olhou a garota de cima a baixo, ela havia mudado muito, e para melhor.

- Gosta do que vê, Itachi? – sorriu maliciosamente para o moreno – Podíamos relembrar os velhos tempos... Apesar de que, agora sei fazer muito mais coisas. – sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido do Uchiha.

- Pare com isso, Tsuki. – olhou nervoso para a garota. – Sabe que o que tínhamos era coisa de criança, hoje em dia estou em outra.

- Nossa, me desculpe... Posso saber quem habita a cabeça e o corpo do meu Uchiha preferido?

- Não interessa a você nem a ninguém. – Itachi respondeu curto e grosso.

- Não precisa ser grosseiro. – olhou triste ao maior. – Só achei que poderia estar com saudades, afinal se passaram seis anos, e eu estou com muitas saudades suas... – acariciou o membro do Uchiha por cima da calça dele, apertando de leve antes de soltar.

- Pare. – disse sério – Não quero nada com você.

- Isso é o que veremos... – sorriu e se afastou do moreno, indo conversar com Sasuke.

- Eu não mereço isso. – Itachi suspirou. Olhou a kunoichi conversando com seu otouto, ela havia realmente ficado muito linda com o passar dos anos, mas amava somente uma mulher. E mesmo querendo, não tinha coragem de dormir com qualquer outra mulher.

– Sei que ela não vai me deixar em paz. – O Uchiha disse para si mesmo, quando Tsuki olhou de canto para si. A moça tinha um sorriso travesso na face. Não gostava de admitir isso, mas seu pesadelo estava apenas começando.

_Continua..._


	2. Night

Já era tarde da noite quando as pessoas começaram a ir embora da festa. Todos agradeceram à Mikoto pelo convite e foram embora, deixando tudo silencioso novamente.

- Nossa, essa festa foi espetacular. – falou Mikoto ainda empolgada. – Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes, eu adorei.

- Tudo bem mãe, mas daqui a algum tempo, porque depois dessa festa, não quero outra nem tão cedo. – reclamou Sasuke.

- Ora, vamos lá filho, notei que você estava se divertindo muito na festa, não venha reclamar agora. – respondeu Mikoto.

- Ta bom, okaa-san. – respondeu Itachi antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer algo. – Estou cansado, mas deixe tudo do jeito que está. Amanhã nós arrumamos isso, agora preciso urgente da minha cama.

- Tudo bem filho, vão os dois dormir, parecem mesmo cansados. – sorriu aos garotos e deu um beijo na testa de cada um. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, okaa-san. – responderam Sasuke e Itachi juntos. Em seguida cada um foi para seu quarto ter seu merecido sono. Ou pelo menos foi o que aconteceu com Sasuke.

Itachi entrou em seu quarto e foi direto para o banheiro, precisava tomar um banho antes de dormir, sabia que só assim relaxaria. Ficou quase meia hora debaixo do chuveiro, mas foi o necessário para tirar todo o estresse da noite. Assim que saiu, se enxugou e foi para o quarto deitar na cama, estava quente a noite, não tinha vontade alguma de dormir com roupa, mesmo que fosse o mínimo.

Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, ficando assim de lado. Puxou um lençol apenas para cobrir a intimidade. Fechou os olhos, mas os abriu quase que no mesmo instante. Havia algo muito estranho ali, e temia que fosse alguém. Nem mesmo tivera chance de se mexer, e sentiu que uma mão começou a passear por seu corpo, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Sabia que não corria nenhum perigo, mas não saber quem estava ali em sua cama, deixava-o meio desconfortável.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou sem nem mesmo se mexer.

Quem quer que fosse não respondeu à pergunta do moreno e continuou a acariciar seu corpo definido, descendo cada vez mais. A mão, que no começo estava nos ombros, agora se encontrava nas coxas.

Itachi não aguentava aquelas caricias, já fazia mais de um ano que não mantinha relações sexuais com ninguém, estava sedento de desejo, mas tinha sua okaa-san. Pensou um pouco sobre o assunto, enquanto aquelas mãos tão conhecidas e ao mesmo tempo desconhecidas acariciavam levemente seu membro. Resolveu se entregar ao desejo, afinal, não tinha nada com Mikoto ainda, e precisava muito daquilo.

- Hmm... Responda-me, quem é? – tentou se virar, mas a pessoa não deixou – Onegai me deixe saber quem você é assim vou saber quem estarei tomando em meus braços. 

- Iie. Descubra... – Itachi se arrepiou inteiro ao ouvir aquela voz doce feminina em seu ouvido, enquanto as mãos da garota seguravam mais firme em seu membro e começavam um vai e vem lento.

Não pode deixar de gemer, a princípio, pela forma como era masturbado, mas também pelo som daquela voz. Sabia que conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia se recordar de onde. Colocou uma das mãos para trás, sentindo assim a pele sedosa da mulher. Apertou com firmeza a coxa dela e subiu um pouco a mão, notando assim que ela usava uma calcinha de renda bem pequena. Excitou-se com aquilo, e resolveu conferir como a garota estava na parte de cima do corpo, e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando constatou que ela usava apenas um sutiã rendado.

- Tem um corpo perfeito... Deixe-me ver seu rosto, ou pelo menos saber seu nome. – falou sedutoramente.

A garota apenas riu, enquanto aumentava mais a velocidade da mão, fazendo Itachi soltar um gemido baixo e longo. Por estar escuro, sabia que o Uchiha não veria seu rosto, então tirou aquele lençol incomodo de si e do rapaz e foi para o meio das pernas dele. Olhou brevemente para Itachi, vendo que o mesmo encontrava-se de olhos fechados. Com um sorriso safado no rosto, deu uma leve lambida naquele membro que latejava de desejo.

O Uchiha urrou de prazer, sentia muita falta daquilo, e apesar de não gostar muito de estar transando com alguém que não sabia quem era, aquilo era mais excitante ainda, tinha que admitir. Acabou gemendo mais alto ao sentir todo seu pênis ser engolido pela garota, que pelo visto, tinha muita experiência com aquilo.

- Huumm... Continua assim... Tá delicioso... – aquela boca quente subindo e descendo de seu membro estava levando-o a loucura, mas não queria acabar por vir-se daquela maneira, tinha muito o que fazer com aquela garota ainda.

A mulher aumentou a velocidade com que sugava o Uchiha, recebendo em troca mais gemidos e palavras que a deixavam mais e mais excitada. Sentia o meio de suas pernas ficar cada vez mais molhado, queria e logo se entregar ao moreno. Com a mão livre, tocou seu clitóris, gemendo baixinho, algo que nem dava para escutar direito, já que os gemidos de Itachi e o membro dele em sua boca não deixavam.

Como Itachi tinha uma boa audição, acabou ouvindo o baixo gemido da mulher, e não queria que ela fizesse o que estava fazendo. Sentou-se na cama, fazendo assim seu sexo sair daquele abrigo quente. *

- Seu chato. Eu queria sentir seu gozo na minha boca. – falou a garota. Estava um pouco irritada com o que ocorrera.

- Te dou todo meu gozo depois, mas primeiro quero te lamber todinha... – seu tom era mais que malicioso. Ao aproximar-se da garota, pode ver um pouco de sua fisionomia, e não foi espanto algum reconhecer a pessoa. – Bem que eu achei que era você, mas nunca imaginei que iria agir tão rápido assim. – riu. – Às vezes, você me surpreende, Tsuki.

- Se não surpreendesse não seria eu, Itachi. – sorriu sapeca e agarrou o moreno, beijando seus lábios com urgência.

O moreno retribuiu com mais urgência ainda, suas mãos passeavam por todo aquele corpo magnífico. Conhecera muito bem cada pedacinho daquele corpo, mas agora que havia se passado tantos anos, e a garota estava uma mulher, sabia que teria que redescobrir tudo novamente.

Suas línguas se entrelaçavam uma não dando espaço para a outra. Aquela era uma batalha a qual ambos ficariam felizes em perder. Itachi, que já não aguentava mais não poder sentir direito o corpo da prima, soltou o sutiã dela, jogando-o longe. Pode sentir aqueles seios firmes e fartos de encontro a si. Não resistiu e largou a boca dela, descendo os lábios até aqueles seios deliciosos. Enquanto um deles era apertado por uma das mãos de Itachi, o outro era completamente lambido por ele. Ora mordiscava o bico, ora sugava-o. Tsuki gemia, deliciada com a sensação que há muito não sentia, e não pode deixar de rir do comentário do Uchiha.

- Não eram assim antes... Estão muito mais deliciosos. – voltou a ocupar sua boca com aqueles seios grandes.

- Aahh... Seis anos, Itachi... Seis anos que não nos vemos nem nos tocamos... Estava com saudades. – jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu mais alto ao sentir Itachi passar a língua suavemente pelo bico várias vezes.

Itachi nada respondeu, apenas sorriu. Continuou mais um pouco com o que fazia, mas já não aguentava mais. Enquanto as mãos iam apertando as laterais do corpo de Tsuki, com a boca, ia deixando marcas por todo ele. Parou ao ver a calcinha de renda negra que a garota usava. Empurrou de leve Tsuki para trás, fazendo assim a garota deitar completamente. Puxou a calcinha com as mãos, podendo logo vislumbrar aquele lugar em que tanto esteve quando mais novo.

- Agora, Tsuki, vou fazer você delirar e pedir por mais. – poderia parecer pré-potencia, mas sabia que aquilo aconteceria.

Tocou o clitóris dela com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo o quanto estava molhado ali. Tsuki gemeu baixinho, ansiando por mais. Itachi queria fazê-la sofrer, mas não tinha forças para tanto, precisa daquilo.

Tocou novamente com a ponta da língua o clitóris, sentindo Tsuki estremecer embaixo de si e gemer mais um pouco. Voltou a tocar só para ter o prazer de vê-la contorcer-se de prazer. Em seguida não resistiu mais, e sugou com força o local, recebendo assim um gemido bem alto da menor. Um de seus dedos foi até a entrada do sexo, introduzindo devagar, sentindo-o se abrir aos poucos para a invasão. Lambia mais e mais o clitóris da garota, ganhando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Seu dedo, que agora era acompanhado de mais um, entrava e saia daquele lugar quente e tão convidativo.

- Ahhh... Itachi... Mais... Me dê mais... Onegai... – ter Itachi brincando com seu corpo daquela forma levava-a a loucura, fazendo-a tremer por inteiro. Não conseguia e nem queria parar de gemer.

Itachi como um bom homem que era, obedeceu Tsuki quase que no mesmo instante, intensificando assim as estocadas de seu dedo e a velocidade de sua língua. Sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado, pelo visto sua prima iria gozar a qualquer instante, e só esse pensamento já o fez ficar novamente rijo.

- Tachi... Aaaahhhh... Eu vou... Gozar... Hummm... – Tsuki não aguentava mais, iria gozar a qualquer instante, e sem nem mesmo poder dizer mais nada, o fez deliciosamente na boca do Uchiha.

Itachi sorveu todo aquele líquido quente e adocicado, o gosto da prima continuava maravilhoso. Lambeu uma ultima vez aquela a intimidade gostosa, só para garantir que não havia deixado nada ali. Subiu até beijar os lábios de Tsuki, que arfava devido à intensidade com que gozara. Beijou os lábios dela com urgência, colocando sua língua naquela cavidade quente. Enquanto distraia Tsuki com o beijo, meteu seu membro para dentro dela com uma única estocada, fazendo assim com que gemesse alto. O moreno gemeu junto.

- Tachiiiiii... Aaahhh... – sentia-se completa com Itachi unido a si, estava sendo muito melhor do que lembrava. – Mova-se, onegai.

- Com todo o prazer... Hhmmm... – começou a se mover, entrava e saia lentamente da intimidade que aos poucos ia se abrindo mais para si. Seu sexo entrava e saia com facilidade, devido à lubrificação de Tsuki, e isso deixava Itachi mais e mais desejoso.

Posicionou-se melhor, chegando mais fundo ainda na prima. Esta gemeu mais alto, deliciada com o lugar que Itachi havia tocado em si. Este sorriu travesso, e voltou a arremeter naquele mesmo lugar, vendo Tsuki fechar os olhos com força e gemer cada vez mais alto. Sabia que a prima logo chegaria ao ápice, e queria aquilo.

Segurou firme em sua cama, para assim poder mover-se com mais força. Não demorou muito, e Tsuki se contorceu de prazer, gozando deliciosamente no membro de Itachi. Este não muito contente ainda saiu de cima de Tsuki e colocou-a de quatro, não esperando nem mais um minuto e penetrando com força. A garota arqueou o corpo e gemeu alto, estava amando a força com que Itachi metia em si. Há muito não se sentia daquele jeito. Olhou para o primo por cima dos ombros, e viu este com os olhos fechados enquanto voltava a investir. Não resistiu e mexeu-se de encontro a Itachi enquanto ele metia em si.

Este último que abriu os olhos e viu a mulher olhando para si sedutoramente, não resistiu e deu-lhe um forte tapa no bumbum, apertando em seguida. Tsuki apenas gemeu, deliciada com o que recebera. Itachi segurou-lhe os cabelos, puxando um pouco para trás, fazendo assim Tsuki arrebitar o corpo. Achou aquela visão maravilhosa, e com esta visão em sua frente, meteu mais e mais forte.

Tsuki ia para trás de encontro ao sexo de Itachi, sabia que assim ele gozaria logo, e estava louca para sentir a semente dele. Continuou forçando-se para trás, sentindo cada vez as estocadas serem mais fortes. Não resistiu, e acabou gozando pela terceira vez naquela noite.

- Tachi... Aaahhh... Quero que goze na minha boca... Preciso sentir seu gosto. – olhou sensualmente para o maior por cima dos ombros.

- Se assim quer... – Itachi saiu de dentro da garota, para não acabar gozando dentro dela. Ajoelhou-se em frente à Tsuki, masturbando-se intensamente. Não demorou muito e logo gozou, melando toda a cara da mulher. Esta sorriu, engoliu o que havia entrado em sua boca, e com a mão limpou a face, lambendo-a, em seguida.

Itachi deitou na cama, fazia muito tempo que não transava, e muito menos que não gozava daquele jeito. Estava exausto. Puxou a prima para seu peito, aninhando-a ali. Quase que no mesmo instante adormeceu, sendo seguido por Tsuki não muito depois.

oOo

Já era tarde quando Itachi acordou, virou para o lado e notou que não havia ninguém ali. Abriu os olhos estranhando estar sozinho. Resolveu ir tomar um banho, e depois ver o que acontecera à prima.

Quase meia hora depois, apareceu na cozinha, e encontrou quem procurava. Tsuki conversava com Mikoto, enquanto tomavam um chá.

- Bom dia, okaa-san. Bom dia, Tsuki. – Itachi serviu-se de um pouco de chá e também se sentou à mesa.

- Bom dia, meu filho. Parece diferente esta manhã... Mais alegre. – deu um sorriso grande para Itachi. Este não entendeu nada do que a mãe dissera. – Tsuki estava me contando. Meus parabéns, Itachi. Achei que nunca arrumaria uma namorada.

- Nani? – quase cuspiu o chá. – Eu não namoro com a Tsuki.

- Mas é claro que namora, meu amor. – disse Tsuki sorridente. Levantou-se e pegou Itachi pela mão. – Com licença, tia Mikoto. Preciso ter uma pequena conversinha com meu namorado.

- Claro. Fiquem à vontade. – disse Mikoto, indo para seu quarto.

Assim que a mãe saiu, Itachi quase enlouqueceu.

- Desde quando somos namorados, Tsuki? Ontem foi apenas sexo. Nada mais que isso. – estava furioso com a prima.

- Bem, eu achei que seria bem mais difícil te convencer a namorar comigo, mas depois de ontem à noite...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – não entendia bem onde a prima queria chegar.

- Quero dizer, que você fala dormindo... – sorriu de lado vendo a expressão de espanto na face de Itachi. – Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você fala dormindo. E bem... Acho que não quer que sua mãe fique sabendo que você chama pelo nome dela de noite e diz que quer tê-la.

Itachi acabou deixando cair a xícara no chão, fazendo todo o líquido que ali havia espalhar-se pela cozinha. Sua prima não podia estar falando sério.

- Está louca? Eu não falo dormindo, e nunca iria dizer que quero ter minha própria mãe. – precisava sair daquela enrascada.

- É mesmo? Então acho que não vai se importar se eu contar para ela. – disse já indo em direção ao quarto de Mikoto.

- Espere. – falou Itachi segurando a prima pelo braço – Não faça isso.

- Então admite amá-la de um jeito que não deveria?

- Hai... – falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Tsuki ouvir.

- Entendo. – ficou triste com o que ouviu, amava Itachi desde a infância, mas nunca conseguiu ter mais nada dele a não ser sexo. Antes que começasse a chorar, juntou forças e falou. – Se não quer que eu conte para ela, vai ter que namorar comigo. Ser somente meu, ou então, conto não só para ela, mas para todo o clã.

- Tsuki... – olhou a prima, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, voltando a mirá-la, em seguida – Tudo bem, se é assim que vai ser, que seja.

- Tachi... – seus olhos estavam nublados pelas lágrimas que quase caiam, mas foi firme e não deixou que caíssem. Só não gostava de ver o amor de sua vida sofrer, mas se somente assim conseguiria tê-lo, então teria que ser daquele jeito. Deu-lhe um selinho e foi se despedir da tia, prometendo que logo voltaria.

Itachi viu a prima ir embora e foi para a varanda. Olhou o horizonte. Pelo visto toda sua vida estava virada do avesso. Sabia que era errado gostar da mãe, mas não conseguia evitar o sentimento, e agora para escondê-lo, teria que namorar sua prima Tsuki. Suspirou. Sabia que o regresso de Tsuki à vila seria conturbado, mas nunca imaginou que fosse ser daquele jeito. Precisa de um bom plano para poder sair daquela fria que se encontrava. E sabia que se tratando de Tsuki, tinha que ser bom mesmo, porque a prima não fazia as coisas pela metade. Ela era sempre perfeita em tudo... Pelo visto, aquele seria seu pior pesadelo, e ele agora sim, estava apenas começando.

Continua...


	3. Regrets

Um mês havia se passado desde a festa na casa dos Uchiha. As vidas de Sasuke e Itachi haviam voltado ao normal, ao menos um pouco, já que a prima, Tsuki, não saia da casa deles.

Sasuke andava por Konoha, havia chegado a pouco de uma missão com o time sete, este composto por Naruto, Sakura e o capitão Yamato. Pensava em como tinha dado sorte de Tsuki aparecer, afinal, agora Itachi a estava namorando, e como a garota sempre que estava pela vila não saia do lado de seu irmão, podia passar muito mais tempo com Mikoto. Havia descoberto que Tsuki sabia que Itachi gostava da mãe deles, e que por isso mesmo que Itachi namorava com a garota, para que ela não contasse a ninguém, principalmente a Mikoto.

O garoto deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, Tsuki podia não saber, mas o havia ajudado e muito. Com Itachi não podendo fazer nada, as coisas eram muito mais simples.

Andava há quase quinze minutos, sem rumo algum, apenas para se distrair, quando notou uma garota sentada num banco, bem no meio da praça central de Konoha. Aproximou-se assim que reconheceu ser Hinata. Ao chegar mais perto, pode ouvir um som baixo de choro. Não sabia bem o porquê, afinal nunca foi muito com a cara da garota, mas sentou-se ao lado dela, curioso.

- O que aconteceu, Hinata?

- Sasuke-kun. – disse Hinata tomando um susto, não havia notado o moreno sentado ali – Não foi nada, só uma besteira.

- Creio que besteiras não fariam você chorar desse jeito. – disse sério.

- Gomen... Mas... – começou a chorar forte – Eu não sabia... Ou fingia não saber... Foi tão ruim ver ele daquele jeito... Doeu tanto.

- Do que está falando? Ver quem de que jeito? – Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais confuso.

- Naruto-kun... Eu... Eu não sabia dele e do Kakashi-sensei. – fungou o nariz, mas não parava de chorar.

- Entendo... – olhou para a garota, sentia um pouco de pena dela – Achei que todos da vila já soubessem, eles não gostam de esconder, acho que me entendeu...

- Hai. – fungou, conseguindo agora para de chorar – Eu os vi se beijando em frente ao portão de Konoha, Kakashi-sensei estava saindo em missão, pareciam estar se despedindo.

- Isso mesmo, meu irmão também saiu em missão hoje, ele é do mesmo time que Kakashi.

- Como ele pôde? Eu me confessei pra ele e ele disse que não podia ficar comigo... Mas nunca achei que era porque ele estava com outra pessoa, principalmente um homem.

- Também não entendo o Naruto, Hinata, mas você tem que entender que a escolha dele já esta tomada há muito tempo, ele está com o Kakashi há bem mais de um ano. – segurou a face da garota, não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas queria olhar nos olhos dela – Ele pode não te querer, mas com certeza vai achar outro alguém que a queira. Você é bonita, forte e vem de um clã muito poderoso, vai achar algum que te mereça.

- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. – sorriu envergonhada para o Uchiha, nunca imaginou ter uma conversa daquele tipo com ele, na verdade, nunca imaginou conversar com Sasuke sobre nada.

- Agora levante daí e viva sua vida, esqueça o Naruto, tem muitos homens melhores que ele por aqui... Ou mulheres também, do jeito que esta vila anda hoje em dia... – acabou rindo com o que disse.

- É verdade. – Hinata riu junto, entendera muito bem o que ele dizia – Sakura e Ino estão juntas. E já notei uns olhares meio estranhos entre Tsunade-sama e Shizune-sama.

Ambos riram daquilo, e se levantaram do banco, indo assim passear pela vila e conversarem mais um pouco. Sasuke notou que Hinata não era aquela menininha mimada que sempre imaginou que ela fosse. Havia uma mulher por trás daquela máscara de fragilidade.

Mikoto limpava a casa, aproveitando que nenhum de seus filhos estava por ali. Por mais que gostasse de tê-los em casa, não tinha como não ficar irritada com eles, principalmente quando brigavam, coisa que acontecia quase sempre. Assobiava uma música qualquer, estava tão distraída que nem mesmo percebeu quando Sasuke entrou, só notou a presença dele, quando por acidente acabou esbarrando nele e caindo por cima de filho.

Sasuke olhava para a mulher em cima de si, um fogo repentino tomou conta de seu ser, sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Abraçou Mikoto e beijou-lhe os lábios com volúpia, fazendo a mulher tomar um susto e acabar abrindo a boca para falar, o que não aconteceu. Sasuke se aproveitou da oportunidade e colocou a língua naquela cavidade quente e úmida, entrelaçando as línguas.

Mikoto que ainda não se recuperara do susto, retribuiu ao beijo, não porque queria beijar o filho, mas porque estava carente, e não raciocinava direito naquele momento. Ficaram se beijando por um curto espaço de tempo. Pararam porque ouviram o nome de Sasuke ser chamado, como se alguém repreendesse a ele.

- Largue ela, Sasuke. – Itachi que havia acabado de chegar de missão, não ficara nada feliz com a cena que presenciara.

- Itachi... – Mikoto olhou para o filho mais velho espantada, e em seguida olhou mais espantada ainda para Sasuke. Na mesma hora se levantou, afastando-se o máximo possível do filho – Sasuke... Kami-sama, o que foi que eu fiz? – colocou a mão sobre a boca, não acreditando que havia realmente beijado Sasuke.

- Gomen, okaa-san... A culpa foi minha. – respondeu olhando nos olhos da mulher – Juro que não era minha intenção fazer isso...

- Era sim. – disse Itachi pegando Sasuke pelo colarinho e erguendo um pouco o menor – Sei o que estava fazendo, e não vou admitir isso. – seus olhos transbordavam fúria, queria bater no irmão menor até matá-lo.

- Não admite que eu faça... Mas tem uma vontade louca de fazer também, não é mesmo, aniki? – olhou nos olhos do irmão, sabia que não cairia em nenhum genjutsu, pelo menos não enquanto sua mãe estivesse ali com eles.

- De que estão falando? – Mikoto olhava confusa para os filhos – De onde tiraram essas idéias? – ajoelhou-se no chão, começando a chorar – Como pode ser? Meus filhos querem me beijar... São meus filhos, não são nada além disso para mim.

- Kaa-san... – Itachi ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- O Itachi é louco para ficar com você, okaa-san. Ele quer tê-la, não apenas como nossa okaa-san, mas como mulher dele. – olhou para Itachi, estava com muita raiva do maior – Ele quer torná-la dele.

- Iie. É mentira.- Itachi largou Sasuke e foi em direção a mãe, esta se encolheu, não querendo se aproximar dele – Não acredite nele, está louco. Foi ele que lhe beijou, não eu.

- Não ainda. Porque deseja e muito fazê-lo.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu suspirando – Eu admito, quero sim muito ter você para mim, okaa-san... Mas o Sasuke também a quer. – olhou para Sasuke, ativando seu sharingan – Esse é o motivo por brigarmos tanto nos últimos tempos. Nós dois a queremos, mas somente um vai poder ter.

- Iie. – gritou Mikoto – Ninguém me terá. São meus filhos, não posso e não quero ficar com nenhum de vocês dois. – chorava desesperada – Vocês dois perderam a sanidade, só pode ser. Não é normal um filho pensar isso de sua própria mãe. Iie... – não suportando mais tudo aquilo, correu para seu quarto e se trancou por lá, não queria ver os filhos nem tão cedo.

- Feliz? – perguntou Itachi indo até Sasuke e o prensando na parede – Agora ela não quer ver a nenhum de nós dois. – socou o estômago de Sasuke – Como pôde fazer aquilo? Sabia que ela nunca aceitaria algo assim. – outro soco no irmão, este na face, fazendo Sasuke sangrar um pouco – Agora nem eu nem você temos chances com ela. – foi dar mais um soco, mas Sasuke fora mais rápido dessa vez conseguindo sair de onde estava, e chutou as costas de Itachi, fazendo este bater com força na parede.

Itachi mal teve chance de levantar, Sasuke já vinha desferindo mais chutes em si, estes que pegaram por toda a lateral de seu corpo, e o último, pegou em cheio na face, fazendo Itachi voar casa a fora, destruindo a porta, que se encontrava até aquele momento, fechada.

Mikoto que ouviu o barulho de seu quarto foi correndo ver o que estava acontecendo, e o que viu assim que chegou nada lhe agradou. Itachi e Sasuke olhavam-se nos olhos, encarando-se. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, um prendia o outro num genjutsu. Podia estar magoada com os filhos, mas não queria que nada de mal lhes acontecesse. Entrou no meio deles, de olhos fechados.

Itachi e Sasuke no mesmo instante saíram do genjutsu e olharam a mãe parada ali no meio, a mulher respirava forte, parecia estar com raiva.

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO? – gritou a plenos pulmões – SÃO DOIS BAKAS. VOCÊS SÃO IRMÃOS. PAREM COM ESTA LUTA ABSURDA. NÃO VÃO CONSEGUIR O QUE QUEREM, NUNCA. – foi direto para casa, pisava firme, estava com muita raiva dos filhos, não esperava nunca um comportamento como aquele.

Assim que ouviram a porta bater, Sasuke e Itachi se aproximaram, um olhou o outro, e assim deram as costas. Sasuke foi para dentro de casa, iria ficar em seu quarto, e Itachi... Bem, ele tinha algumas coisas para resolver.

Tsuki acabara de chegar em casa, esteve em missão até pouco tempo. Estava cumprindo missões com o time de Itachi na ANBU. Havia pedido esse favor ao Hokage, e ele concedeu de bom grado. Viu uma figura vir ao longe, e um pouco depois viu que era Itachi. Achou estranho o moreno estar ali, afinal haviam se visto há pouco, e desde que começaram a namorar, ele nunca fora em sua casa.

- O que faz aqui, Itachi? – andou até o moreno, parando em frente a este.

- Vim conversar com você. – falou, sério.

- Tudo bem. Quer entrar?

- Pode ser, mas não vou me demorar. – seguiu a garota até a casa dela.

A casa era grande, porém muito vazia. Morava sozinha desde os doze anos, seus pais morreram em uma missão, ambos eram shinobis da ANBU. Foram até a cozinha, e Tsuki serviu um pouco de chá a Itachi, pegando apenas água para si.

- Pode falar, Itachi. O que lhe aflige tanto? – estava realmente preocupada com o namorado.

- Está tão obvio assim? – suspirou e olhou para Tsuki – Hoje, quando cheguei em casa... Peguei a Mikoto em cima do Sasuke, eles se beijavam.

- Nani? – espantou-se – Está me dizendo que sua mãe está tendo algo com seu otouto, é isso?

- Iie. Não sei como aconteceu, mas pelo que percebi, ela havia caído em cima dele e ele resolveu se aproveitar disso e beijou-a. Quando eu cheguei... Bem, eu surtei, gritei com ele e começamos a brigar.

- Como sua mãe ficou?

- Ela estava chocada, mas ficou mais ainda um pouco depois... Eu falei que Sasuke sempre a desejou, e ele rebateu contando pra ela que eu também a desejo. – olhou para o lado, envergonhado.

- Quer dizer que agora sua mãe sabe que você gosta dela? – Itachi respondeu com um sim balançando a cabeça – Entendo. – Tsuki ficou triste com a notícia – Já sei o que veio fazer aqui... Você vai terminar comigo agora que ela já sabe de tudo. – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Hai... – olhou Tsuki e seu peito se comprimiu com a cena, a garota deixava grossas lágrimas escorrerem pela face – Não fique assim, Tsuki. Você sempre soube que eu não te amava, que só estava com você por causa da chantagem que me fez.

- Eu sei... – disse entre soluços – Mas imaginei que acabaria me amando com o tempo... Não quero ficar sem você Itachi. Ai shiteru.

- Não diga isso, onegai. – se ajoelhou em frente a garota que estava sentada – Você é maravilhosa, vai achar alguém que vai lhe amar de verdade. Só que essa pessoa infelizmente não sou eu. Amo a Mikoto, mesmo sabendo que agora as minhas chances de ficar com ela são iguais a zero.

- Por favor, Itachi. Não me deixe, fique comigo. – abraçou o moreno com força.

- Não posso, Tsuki. Me perdoe. – retribuiu ao abraço, e selou os lábios da prima, afastando-se em seguida – Ela ainda habita meu coração e minha mente. Não sei se isso um dia vai mudar, mas quem sabe ai nós possamos ficar juntos.

- Tudo bem. – fungou e limpou as lágrimas – Posso te pedir apenas uma coisa?

- Claro, o que quiser.

- Faça amor comigo, uma última vez. – acariciou a face de Itachi.

- Hai. – sorriu para a prima, podia não amá-la, e achá-la muito chata, mas ela também era uma mulher adorável, quando queria.

Fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, pegou Tsuki no colo como noiva, só a largando quando estava de frente a cama da mesma. Deitou por cima da Uchiha, já indo direto àqueles lábios carnudos. Beijava sofregamente, por aquela ser a última vez juntos, queria que fosse especial para ela.

Tsuki abraçou Itachi com força, correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma urgência com que era beijada. Não queria que terminasse ali, mas sabia que haviam começado aquele namoro de forma errada, então era melhor acabar mesmo.

Em meio ao beijo, Itachi foi tirando a roupa de ambos, peça por peça, e jogando pelo quarto sem se importar onde iriam parar. Assim que estavam ambos completamente nus, tomou a garota de uma vez, sentindo seu membro ser esmagado naquele interior apertado e ao mesmo tempo recebendo um gemido delicioso da morena.

Tsuki levantou as pernas para fazê-las abraçarem Itachi, pode então sentir o membro dele ir bem fundo em si. Delirou com aquilo e gritou de tesão, arranhando as costas do Uchiha com suas unhas grandes.

Itachi arremetia com força, sentindo a lubrificação da menor ajudar na penetração. Não podia negar, aquilo era delicioso, nunca tivera um sexo tão bom quanto tinha com Tsuki. Uma de suas mãos apertou um dos seios dela, ora massageando, ora apertando o mamilo. Ainda não haviam terminado o beijo, e por ele, só terminaria quando gozassem...

Já era tarde da noite, Tsuki estava deitada sobre o peito de Itachi, haviam acabado tudo fazia pouco tempo. Desfrutavam um pouco mais da companhia um do outro. Ambos estavam em silencio, mas este deveria ser quebrado.

- Obrigada por ter aceitado transar comigo uma última vez.

- Você não tem nada que agradecer. Apesar do jeito que me fez namorar você, nesse tempo foi uma ótima namorada. Eu que tenho que lhe agradecer, e pedir desculpas, afinal, não pude lhe amar da mesma forma que me amou. – beijou o topo da cabeça da garota – Acho melhor eu ir. Preciso ver como minha mãe está... O que eu e Sasuke fizemos hoje não foi certo, ela não merecia aquilo.

- Pode ir... Só espero que não queira se afastar de mim agora.

- Não se preocupe, não irei. A não ser que você queira. – levantou e pegou sua roupa, vestindo-se em seguida – Vou indo. Te vejo depois.

A Uchiha nada disse, apenas sorriu. Itachi deu um último beijo na garota, este, apenas um roçar de lábios, e foi embora. Tsuki se virou em sua cama, e o que temia aconteceu, começou a chorar, um choro sofrido, doloroso. Um choro de perda.

Itachi chegou a sua casa e tudo estava silencioso. Acreditava que todos já dormiam, mas estava enganado. Ouvia um choro sofrido, sabia que era Mikoto que chorava, e foi direto ao quarto da mãe.

Assim que estava em frente bateu na porta, não recebendo nenhuma resposta. Bateu de novo, e novamente nada. Tentou abrir a porta, mas esta se encontrava trancada.

- Kaa-san, abre a porta, quero conversar com você. – estava apreensivo, a última vez que vira sua mãe agir daquela forma, foi quando seu pai falecera.

- Vá embora, Itachi. Não quero conversar com ninguém. – falou alto de dentro do quarto.

- Onegai, quero me desculpar com você. – encostou a testa na porta, fazendo um baque surdo.

- Iie. Vá embora, já mandei.

- Se não vai me deixar entrar por bem, vou arrebentar essa porta. – ficou muito nervoso com a resposta de Mikoto.

- Você não ousaria.

- Se não abrir, eu farei. – respondeu já se preparando para chutar a porta.

No instante seguinte, um barulho de tranca se fez ouvir, mas a porta não foi aberta. Itachi suspirou aliviado, não queria ter que arrombar, mas faria se assim fosse necessário. Abriu a porta, entrando no quarto escuro. Não fez menção de ligar a luz, apenas sentou-se ao lado da mãe.

- Okaa-san... Gomennasai. – foi colocar a mão no cabelo dela, mas esta se desvencilhou do contato – Não queria que você soubesse daquilo daquela forma. Não pretendia te magoar. Acredito que nem o Sasuke.

- Podem não ter pretendido, mas fizeram. – fungou, diminuindo o choro – E vocês não têm direito nenhum de gostar de mim, sou a mãe de vocês. – olhou o filho com raiva, sabia estar escuro, mas imaginava que ele poderia ver seus olhos – Se gostam... Bem, tirem essa ideia da cabeça, não vou ficar com nenhum. Façam o que fizerem, eu não ficarei com nenhum de vocês.

- Eu sei, e lhe entendo. Não sei de onde veio, mas essa idéia de amarmos você... Talvez tenha sido só um jeito ruim de interpretar a forma que gostamos de ti. – sabia que o que dizia era mentira, mas não queria ferir mais a mulher que amava.

- Espero mesmo. – parou de chorar – Agora, por favor, eu preciso dormir. Vá dormir também.

- Hai. – levantou-se, mas antes de sair do quarto, disse :

– Terminei com Tsuki. Só estava com ela, porque ela sabia que eu a amava, e eu não queria que ela lhe contasse. – saiu em seguida, deixando uma Mikoto atordoada com o que ouvira.

Um mês se passou. Esse mês foi um pouco estranho, no começo nenhum dos três Uchiha trocavam uma palavra sequer, mas depois voltaram a se falar. Itachi saia em missão quase sempre, e Sasuke quando não estava em missão, estava na rua com seus amigos, principalmente com Hinata. Ele havia se afeiçoado muito pela garota.

Nesse momento, Mikoto estava na casa do Hokage, havia sido convidada para almoçar por lá, já que seus filhos mal ficavam em casa, e Minato por ser viúvo, estava sozinho também. Naruto estava com seus colegas de time treinando, ou era o que achava.

Sasuke olhava fixamente para um lago, enquanto jogava pedras nele. Estava perdido em pensamentos, estes que só se dirigiam a uma pessoa: Mikoto. Não se conformava com o que havia acontecido, porque se deixou levar e beijou os lábios daquela que amava. Arrependia-se muito, fê-la sofrer e se odiava por isso. Jogou mais uma pedra, que afundou de imediato.

Ao longe uma garota observava o Uchiha, foi se aproximando aos poucos, não queria assustá-lo, mas também, não sabia se devia ir falar com ele. Eram amigos, ou ao menos era o que achava. Resolveu enfim se aproximar, e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

- Está tudo bem, Sasuke?

- Ah? – olhou para a garota – Oi, Hinata. Não a vi sentada ai. – olhou para baixo – Está tão evidente assim?

- Um pouco. – olhou para o chão, envergonhada, mas voltou a olhar para ele em seguida – Já faz um tempo que te vejo assim, nunca quis te incomodar perguntando... Mas estou ficando preocupada com você. Não é de seu feitio ficar desse jeito.

- Verdade... Eu fiz uma pessoa que amo muito sofrer, e me arrependo muito por isso. – não entendia porque contava aquilo para ela, mas lhe fazia bem, então continuou – Falei e fiz coisas horríveis para ela. Vi ela chorar por minha causa. Afastei-me de meu aniki por causa disso...

- Entendo... Eu... Bem, nunca passei por nada igual, pelo menos que eu saiba, mas creio que se conversar com ela, pode resolver as coisas, e quem sabe possam voltar a ter o relacionamento do jeito que sempre tiveram. – estava magoada com o que ouvira, desde que começou a conversar com Sasuke, passou a gostar dele, mas nunca imaginou que ele tinha alguém.

- Você está certa. Vou conversar com ela hoje mesmo. – deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou a bochecha da Hyuuga – Arigatou. – se levantou e foi para sua casa, precisava conversar com sua mãe.

Hinata ficou onde estava, seu coração se apertando aos poucos. Antes mesmo de ter o Uchiha para si, havia perdido ele. Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, não acreditava no que havia lhe dito, mas sabia que era o melhor. Mesmo que não pudesse tê-lo, queria vê-lo feliz, ainda que com outra.

_Continua..._


	4. Revelations

Mikoto se divertia muito na casa do Hokage, fazia muito tempo desde que tivera alguma conversa descente com alguém que não fosse de sua família, quer dizer, fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma boa conversa com ninguém, já que seus filhos haviam feito aquelas coisas horríveis e ficado sem falar consigo por um bom tempo.

- Mikoto, faz um bom tempo que eu não tenho uma conversa como essa com alguém. Me diverti muito. – riu o Hokage – Depois que o Naruto entrou para o time sete, essa casa tem ficado muito quieta e tediosa. Mas com você aqui é diferente.

- Minato-sama, não fale assim. – ficou envergonhada pela forma do loiro de falar – Não tenho nada de diferente para lhe divertir tanto como diz.

- Tem sim. E por favor, não me chame assim, me chame apenas de Minato. – deu um de seus lindos sorrisos para a morena.

- Hai. – não pôde deixar de ficar envergonhada, acabou olhando para o chão.

- O que foi? – perguntou, se aproximando da mulher e erguendo o rosto dela. Acabaram ficando muito próximos – Mikoto...

A Uchiha não teve nem mesmo tempo de pensar, e quando viu, estava sendo beijada pelo Namikaze. No começo ficou sem reação, mas logo em seguida, correspondeu ao beijo com vontade. As línguas se tocavam de uma forma carinhosa, nem Minato nem Mikoto tinham pressa naquele beijo, estavam apenas curtindo o momento. O loiro aproximou o corpo um pouco mais para poder aprofundar o beijo, juntando seu corpo ao de Mikoto, que não pôde resistir e soltou um baixo gemido.

Com o gemido, Minato se empolgou um pouco mais, deitando Mikoto no sofá que estavam e ficando por cima dela. Uma de suas mãos agarrava os cabelos negros da mulher, enquanto a outra mão passava delicadamente por aquele corpo perfeito.

Mikoto sentia seu corpo se arrepiar, fazia muito tempo que não se sentia daquele jeito. Agarrou também os cabelos do loiro, puxando a boca dele para mais perto da sua. Passava a outra mão pelas costas do Namikaze, apertando de vez em quando. Estava deliciada com o contato, mas infelizmente uma coisa atrapalhou e fez Minato se levantar num pulo e Mikoto sentar totalmente envergonhada no sofá. A campainha soara.

Minato correu para atender, mas não sem antes olhar para a morena e ver se ela estava arrumada, ninguém precisava saber o que se passou ali, pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Yo, Hokage-sama. – era Sasuke na porta – Quando voltei para casa vi um recado de minha mãe dizendo que estava aqui, e como está tarde, eu fiquei preocupado com ela.

- Hehehe... Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. – olhou para trás, para Mikoto – Ela está aqui sim. Entre. – deu passagem ao menor, vendo este entrar. Fechou a porta em seguida.

- Okaa-san... – olhou para a mãe, seu coração deu uma batida mais rápida, mas tinha que se controlar, não podia mais fazê-la sofrer – Eu queria conversar com a senhora, e como não voltava pra casa e já é muito tarde... Pensei em vir te buscar.

- Oh... – olhou espantada para o filho, nunca imaginou vê-lo ali, principalmente depois das últimas semanas – Entendo. – olhou para o relógio, realmente estava muito tarde – Gomennasai, Sasuke. Nem vi que já era tão tarde assim. – levantou-se do sofá – Vou indo, Minato-sama. Nos vemos depois.

- Claro, claro... – ficou sem graça, mas talvez tivesse sido melhor Sasuke ter chego – Até mais, Mikoto-san. Sasuke-kun. – abriu a porta para os dois.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas fez uma vênia e saiu, com sua mãe logo atrás. O que não reparou, porque não olhou para trás, foi o selinho que o Namikaze dera em sua progenitora.

- Okaa-san... – Sasuke disse assim que entraram em casa, mas Mikoto interrompeu-o.

- Agora não, Sasuke. Está muito tarde. Vou para minha cama. – deu as costas ao filho e foi em direção a seu quarto.

- Mas, okaa-san, é importante. Esperei você a noite inteira para falar disso.

- Não, Sasuke. Vá dormir que amanha você tem missão. – entrou no quarto, mas quando ia fechar a porta, notou estar sendo impedida.

- Já falei que é rápido. – disse sério – Só quero pedir desculpas por tê-la feito sofrer tanto nesses últimos tempos. – olhos nos olhos da mãe – Se não quiser acreditar em mim, tudo bem. Mas meu pedido de desculpas é sincero. Estou me sentindo horrível por ter feito aquilo com a senhora... Me perdoe.

Mikoto ficou sem reação com o pedido do filho, nunca imaginou que era sobre aquilo que ele queria falar. Acabou sorrindo, e com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou o filho.

- Tudo bem, meu filho. Eu te perdôo. – beijou a testa dele – Mas tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O que? – perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado.

- Vai me prometer que irá me esquecer, e que encontrará uma garota boa para ficar junto a ela.

- Nani? – olhou estupefato para a mulher, mas ao olhar em seus olhos, pode ver que o pedido era sério – Tudo bem. – sorriu – Mas sempre vou lhe amar. Só que dessa vez, da forma correta. Como minha mãe.

Mikoto sorriu ao filho, e com um beijo na bochecha dele, se despediu e foi para seu quarto.

Sasuke ficou olhando para a porta do quarto da mãe por um tempo, sabia que seria difícil esquecê-la, mas não impossível. Só não imaginava onde encontraria uma garota para ficar...

✡Um ano depois✡

Itachi e Sasuke caminhavam juntos por Konoha, na verdade eles estavam indo a uma festa na casa de Namikaze Minato. Durante o decorrer desse ano, os irmãos Uchiha não pararam muito na vila, pois faziam muitas missões, ambos com os seus times. A vida amorosa dos dois continuava na mesma, ambos solteiros. Mas agora tinha uma diferença, não eram mais apaixonados pela mãe. Não haviam conseguido ficar com ninguém, mas para eles aquilo não fazia muita diferença.

A festa que a que estavam indo, era para comemorar o novo título de Naruto, que acabara de ser nomeado jounin, e o melhor, havia entrado para a ANBU. Não entendiam muito porque o loiro quis virar ANBU, já que ele nunca quisera aquilo, mas talvez depois de ver que Sasuke virara, quisera também.

Havia também outra novidade que seria comemorada na festa, mas essa eles nem imaginavam qual seria.

Ao chegarem puderam ouvir barulho de vozes dentro da casa, e muitas vozes por sinal. Olharam-se e suspiraram, por fim tocando logo a campainha, antes que desistissem e fossem embora dali.

Dentro da casa, a música tocava alto e todos conversavam, Naruto ao ouvir a campainha, correu para abrir a porta, e deu um grande sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Ohayo, Itachi-san, Sasuke. – pegou na mão dos dois e os puxou rapidamente para dentro – Estava esperando por vocês. Agora todo mundo está aqui.

Itachi olhou em volta, notando várias pessoas ali, muitas delas conhecidas, mas muitas também que nunca havia visto.

- Meus parabéns por ter entrado na ANBU, Naruto. – disse Itachi.

- É verdade, parabéns, Dobe.

- Não me chame de Dobe, teme. – falou Naruto bravo, mas logo em seguida sorriu – Arigatou. – olhou para os lados, avistando com quem conversava antes deles chegarem – Sintam-se à vontade. Eu estava conversando com a Tsuki antes de vocês chegarem, vou terminar de falar com ela e já volto. – sorriu e sem dar chance para resposta, foi em direção a garota.

Sasuke nem mesmo ligou para aquilo, foi pegar uma bebida e pelo que reparou, estava batizada. Aquilo só podia ser coisa do Kakashi, ele não perderia por nada as kunoichi bêbadas, elas podiam acabar fazendo alguma coisa interessante...

Já Itachi, não esperava encontrar com Tsuki por ali, apesar de fazer missão com ela, mau se falavam. Desde que terminara com a garota, porque a mãe descobrira tudo, não se falavam direito, apenas o necessário para a missão sair perfeita, e como se conheciam bem no campo de batalha, isso quase nunca ocorria. Olhou onde Naruto acabara de chegar, notando assim a prima. Ela estava diferente, não sabia em que, mas havia sim algo diferente nela.

Ao longe, Tsuki notou o olhar de Itachi sobre si, mas logo de inicio não olhou. Ainda sentia algo muito forte por ele, mas como fora ele quem pedira para terminar, não ficaria insistindo com algo que ele não queria, apesar de ainda sofrer muito com aquilo. Conversava com Naruto como se nada tivesse mudado, até que umas palavras do loiro chamaram e muito sua atenção.

- O Itachi-san não para de olhar para você. – falou Naruto com um sorrisinho safado no rosto – Quando falei pra ele que estava conversando com você, pude notar que ele ficou sem reação.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, Naruto-kun. – olhou de canto para o Uchiha e voltou sua atenção para Naruto, ficando um pouco triste – Ele que quis terminar comigo. Eu nada pude fazer, mas também, como te falei antes, fiz a coisa errada ao chantageá-lo para namorar comigo.

- Nisso eu sou obrigado a concordar com você, Tsuki-chan. – olhou para Itachi, mas logo voltou a olhar para a garota, o Uchiha olhava diretamente para eles – Juro, estou ficando com medo do Itachi-san. Ele tá com cara de quem vai me matar.

- Para com isso, Naruto-kun. – voltou a olhar para Itachi – Você tem razão. – ficou encarando o Uchiha, não gostava nada daquele olhar dele para si e Naruto.

- Tsuki-chan... Não fica olhando pra ele assim, ele pode vir aqui... – suspirou – Não acredito. – Itachi estava indo até eles.

- Konbanwa. – cumprimentou os dois – Não esperava vê-la aqui, Tsuki.

- Konbanwa, Itachi. – sorriu ao maior – Eu já imaginava te ver aqui, afinal, quem não viria...

- Quieta, Tsuki. – falou Naruto sem graça – Hehehe... Gomennasai, Itachi-san. Tsuki-chan não sabe o que fala. – coçou a cabeça com vergonha.

- Certo... – não gostara nada da forma com que Naruto chamou Tsuki, afinal, aquilo significava que eles tinham alguma intimidade.

- Estava falando com Naruto sobre que time ANBU ele vai entrar. – olhou de canto para o loiro, esperando que ele compreendesse – Provavelmente irão colocá-lo com Sasuke, eles se entrosavam muito bem no time sete.

- Também acho. – disse, não prestando muita atenção a conversa, pensava em Tsuki.

- Está tudo bem, Itachi-san? – perguntou Naruto, notando que o Uchiha estava um pouco alienado a conversa.

- Hai. – balançou a cabeça – Vou andar um pouco. Até depois. – e saiu.

Tsuki e Naruto ficaram olhando o maior se afastar, entreolharam-se e sem querer, caíram na gargalhada. Não era do feitio de Itachi ser daquele jeito, mas isso estava divertindo e muito aos dois.

Num outro canto da sala, Sasuke conversava com Ino e Sakura, não queria estar ali com elas, mas as duas haviam puxado-o para conversar, dizendo que era algo muito importante e não podia mais ser adiando como fora.

- Falem logo o que vocês querem e parem de enrolar. Minha paciência está acabando. – falou bravo com as duas.

- Calminha, Sasuke-kun. – disse Sakura entre risadinhas – Começa você, Ino.

- Porque eu? – olhou para a namorada – Tá bom, tá bom.

- Falem logo. – quase gritou. Era impressionante, já achava as duas irritantes antes, e agora como namoradas, elas eram pior ainda.

- Bem... – começou Ino – Já faz um bom tempo que sabemos disso, mas a pedido dela não te falamos antes...

- Espera. Dela quem?

- Da Hinata, Sasuke. – respondeu Sakura – Vai logo ao ponto, Ino.

- Tá bom, Sakura. – suspirou – Enfim... Como eu ia dizendo, já sabemos há um bom tempo, na verdade, sabemos acho que desde que isso começou. Mas como você deu a entender que tinha outra, ela ficou na dela e não disse nada.

- Como assim eu tinha outra? De que vocês estão falando?

- Ai, Sasuke. – falou Sakura – Achei que era um pouco mais esperto. – balançou a cabeça, como que se negasse a acreditar naquilo – Lembra quando disse a Hinata, há um ano que você tinha feito coisas horríveis com uma garota e ela te falou para ir falar com ela?

- Lembro... – teve que puxar do fundo da mente aquilo, mas se lembrou, foi no dia em que pediu desculpas para a mãe.

- Então. A Hinata ficou muito chateada depois daquilo. Ela se arrependeu de ter dito para você ir falar com ela.

- E porque ela iria se arrepender de me mandar ir falar com a minha mãe?

- Sua mãe? – Ino se sobressaltou – Como assim sua mãe? Naquela época, você não estava falando de uma garota que você namorava ou coisa parecida?

- Nani? – olhou estupefato para as duas – Mas é claro que não, eu nunca namorei ninguém. Eu estava falando da minha mãe, tinha feito algumas coisas ruins para ela, e fazia quase um mês que não nos falávamos. Ai quando a Hinata falou comigo, eu resolvi que devia desculpas a minha mãe. E foi o que fiz, pedi desculpas e tudo se acertou.

- Não acredito. – Sakura e Ino caíram na gargalhada. Sakura tentando recuperar a respiração, falou – Ela sofreu esse tempo todo porque achou que você tinha outra, e na verdade... Era de sua mãe que você falava.

Sasuke ficou olhando as duas sem entender o porquê de elas rirem tanto, e também, não entendeu porque a Hinata sofreu por causa daquilo.

- Parem de rir, as duas. – mandou em um tom bravo.

- Ok, ok. – Ino aos poucos parou de rir, juntamente com Sakura – Fale.

- Como assim ela sofreu? – olhou questionador as duas – E porque ela sofreria por eu ter ido falar com minha mãe?

- Sasuke-baka. – disse Sakura – É meio obvio.

- Não acho. Parem de enrolar e digam logo.

- Sasuke... – disse Ino, chegando bem perto do moreno e sussurrando em sua orelha – A Hinata... Ela gosta de você.

Sasuke ficou espantado, não tinha reação alguma para a informação que acabara de receber. Como assim Hinata gostava de si? Porque ela nunca havia falado? Desde quando? Achou melhor perguntar a ela mesma, e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, deu as costas a Sakura e Ino e foi procurar por Hinata.

Sakura ficou rindo com a cara de Sasuke, Ino também riu um pouco, mas logo parou .

- Sakura, será que a Hinata vai ficar chateada de termos contado ao Sasuke que ela gosta dele?

- Espero que não. Mas por precaução, é melhor sumirmos daqui até o Sasuke ter terminado de falar com ela. – sorriu safadamente – E acho que sei de um lugar que podemos ir...

- E onde, posso saber? – perguntou Ino, perversamente.

- O Naruto-kun me deu a chave do quarto de hóspedes... Podíamos brincar um pouco lá.

- Gostei da ideia. – Ino beijou os lábios da rosada sedutoramente, e depois pegou sua mão e levou ela para o andar de cima da casa. Iriam se divertir muito naquela noite...

Sasuke andava olhando para todos os lados, procurava por Hinata há algum tempo. Arrependeu-se por não ter perguntado a Sakura onde a garota estaria. Parou num canto da sala e olhou em volta, pode assim avistar Neji. Retirou-se de onde estava e foi até ele, quem sabe ele poderia saber onde a prima se encontrava.

- Neji. – chamou – Sabe onde está a Hinata?

- Sasuke? – Neji olhou para ele – Pra que quer saber da minha prima? Achei que havia esquecido que ela era sua amiga. Ou nunca a viu dessa forma? Talvez ela fosse apenas um brinquedinho pra você.

- Não me irrite. – falou bravo – O que eu quero com ela, somente interessa a ela e a mim, você nada tem com isso.

- Ora seu...

- Parem os dois com isso. – falou à garota que Sasuke tanto procurava – E pare de me proteger como se eu fosse inválida, Neji-nii-san.

- Gomen, Hinata-sama. – abaixou a cabeça em respeito à prima, mas continuava bravo com Sasuke.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu ao primo, mas logo se dirigiu a Sasuke, um pouco mais séria – O que quer comigo, Uchiha?

- Hinata... – se viu despreparado para aquela reação da garota, ela devia mesmo estar muito chateada consigo – Eu queria conversar um pouco com você. Em particular. – olhou Neji.

- Tudo bem. – pegou Sasuke pela mão e puxou-o, levando para um lugar mais distante – Agora pode falar.

- Eu queria... – estava um pouco nervoso, não sabia bem o porquê, mas seu coração estava um pouco acelerado, parecia que iria sair de seu peito a qualquer instante. Respirou um pouco, para assim poder continuar a falar – Eu queria me desculpar com você.

- Se desculpar? Por quê? – a garota não entendia onde Sasuke iria chegar com aquilo.

- Por que... – respirou fundo – Eu te fiz sofrer, quando falei que havia dito coisas horríveis para uma mulher e você me mandou falar com ela. Não era bem o que você havia entendido. Eu não estava namorando com ninguém.

- Sasuke-kun... – por ser pega desprevenida, estava com os olhos bem abertos, na imaginava que ele saberia daquilo – Como você soube?

- Sakura e Ino...

- Aquelas duas. – ficou brava – Vou matá-las. O que mais elas disseram a você?

- Que você gosta de mim, desde aquela época, e que foi por isso que você sofreu muito.

- Nani? – quase desmaiou – Elas não tinham o direito. Não podiam ter te contado isso. – fechou os punhos – Vou matar aquelas duas. Vou fazê-las aprender a não se meter na vida dos outros.

- Então é verdade? – não acreditou muito em Sakura ou em Ino quando elas falaram, mas agora, vendo a reação da menina, via que era verdade.

- Era sim. – se calou e olhou assustada para Sasuke – Gomennasai, eu não queria que você soubesse. – deu as costas ao moreno e foi saindo de onde estavam.

- Espere. – pegou a garota pelo pulso – Tudo bem você não querer que eu soubesse, mas quem disse que eu não gostei de saber? – pelo jeito, era isso mesmo que seu coração informava, gostava da morena do mesmo jeito que ela gostava de si. Sorriu para Hinata, um sorriso que poucas vezes havia dado em sua vida.

- Sasuke... Você... Você gosta... – não pode terminar o que diria, teve sua boca calada com a boca do Uchiha. Sentia-se nas nuvens, nunca imaginou beijá-lo, era um sonho virando realidade.

- Hai. Eu gosto de você. – sorriu entre o beijo e voltou a tomar aqueles lábios deliciosos. Já havia beijado outras garotas, mas nunca sentira nada igual como naquele beijo, ele era... Perfeito.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Minato foi fazer um brinde.

- Bem pessoal... – disse chamando a atenção de todos os presentes ali – Chamei vocês aqui para comemorarmos a entrada de meu filho, Naruto, a ANBU e seu título de jounin. – todos no local bateram palmas e assobiaram – Isso mesmo, meus parabéns, Naruto. – ergueu o copo e todos imitaram o Hokage. Naruto ficou envergonhado e se abraçou a Kakashi, mas também fez o mesmo, bebendo em seguida – Mas ainda não acabou. – sorriu e chamou Mikoto, e assim que ela estava em seu lado, abraçou-a, coisa que nem Itachi nem Sasuke gostaram muito – Queria também informar a todos... – fez silêncio, para deixar as pessoas ali em expectativa

– Acho melhor a Mikoto falar.

- Não, Minato. Fala você mesmo. – a mulher falou baixinho, estava muito envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. – riu – Queria que todos aqui soubessem. Mikoto e eu vamos nos casar.

O que se passou a seguir foi tão rápido que ninguém entendeu muito bem.

Itachi deixou o copo em sua mão cair, olhava bravo para sua mãe e Minato. Não acreditava que eles haviam escondido um relacionamento de todo mundo. Estava muito chateado com sua mãe, achou que já a havia esquecido, que não gostava mais dela, mas pelo visto, estava muito enganado. Saiu de lá em seguida, não queria ver nem falar com ninguém.

Sasuke que estava abraçado com Hinata, também se surpreendera com a novidade, mas ficou feliz pela mãe, ela finalmente achou alguém, assim como achara Hinata. Viu seu irmão saindo, e fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas outra pessoa foi. Deixou pra lá, sabia que era melhor mesmo ela ir falar com ele. Era o que Itachi precisava.

Continua...


	5. End

Itachi estava encostado numa árvore no meio da floresta. Havia várias shurikens ao seu redor, algumas cravadas em árvores, outras jogadas no chão, e uma única em sua mão. Algumas lágrimas molharam a shuriken em sua mão, e só nesse instante notou estar chorando. Jogou a shuriken longe, nem notando onde ela fora parar. Entregou-se aos sentimentos, chorando copiosamente.

De dentro da floresta pôde-se ouvir passos, estes um pouco apressados. Itachi estava tão fragilizado que nem mesmo notou aproximarem-se de si. A pessoa abaixou-se e fez uma leve carícia no moreno, que só então notou que não estava mais sozinho.

- Calma, Tachi. – Tsuki deitou a cabeça do moreno em seu peito – Não fique assim. Me machuca tanto te ver sofrendo.

O Uchiha nada disse, só deixou-se levar e ficou apreciando o carinho.

- Não achei que você ainda sentia algo pela Mikoto. Faz tanto tempo... – Tsuki também sofria, ainda era apaixonada pelo primo.

- Eu também não sabia. Pra mim, já havia esquecido esse amor por ela. – abraçou Tsuki, diminuindo o choro.

- Um amor como o que você sentiu por ela, não se esquece facilmente. Talvez você nunca supere, mas não quer dizer que tenha que ficar sofrendo. Sei que não quer isso, mas precisa encontrar alguém, não necessariamente para namorar, mas que fique ao seu lado te apoiando e protegendo.

- Arigatou, Tsuki. – o choro cessara, e dava lugar a um leve sorriso – Você sempre me ajudou, não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Fiz o que devia, prezo muito por você.

- Eu... Eu acho que devo desculpas pra minha mãe. Não devia ter saído de lá daquela forma. E muito obrigado de novo, Tsuki. Não sei mesmo o que seria de mim sem você.

- Não precisa me agradecer, só não quero te ver sofrendo. – estava completamente corada.

- E eu já te fiz sofrer muito... – acariciava a face da prima.

- Não fez nada disso, eu que fui idiota. – se afastou – Vamos voltar pra festa.

- Hai. – levantou e acompanhou Tsuki, deixando para trás tudo, não somente as shurikens, mas os medos, as incertezas... Tudo.

-x-

Ao chegarem à festa, algumas pessoas ainda estavam lá, mas a maioria já havia ido embora. Itachi entrou ao lado de Tsuki, logo avistando sua mãe com Minato. Não muito longe deles estavam Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata conversando. Suspirou e foi se aproximando de Mikoto. Instintivamente segurou a mão de Tsuki e olhou a garota, esta sorriu, dando-lhe forças para continuar.

- Okaa-san... Queria lhe pedir desculpas. Eu... Não devia ter agido daquele jeito. Foi muito imaturo da minha parte.

Minato olhava para Itachi com um sorriso nos lábios, era bom ver que o rapaz os aceitara. Mikoto também sorria, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não tem problema, meu filho, em partes eu te entendo. – acariciou os cabelos do moreno – Agora quero ver um sorriso nessa carinha, temos muito o que comemorar, não é mesmo? – riu vendo Itachi de mãos dadas com Tsuki.

- Não é nada disso, Mikoto-san. – Tsuki soltou a mão de Itachi, ficando corada – Eu só estava acompanhando meu primo.

- Ora, não sei por que não ficam juntos, são lindos assim de mãos dadas. Formam um belo casal. – disse a Uchiha mais velha dando uma risadinha.

Itachi e Tsuki ficaram envergonhados, olhando para o chão. O moreno foi o primeiro a se recompor, dando um pequeno sorriso à mãe e Minato e se afastando, indo sentar junto de seu otouto e os outros. Tsuki viu o moreno ir e suspirou, dando um sorriso envergonhado a Mikoto.

- Não se preocupe, criança, ele logo verá quem é a mulher certa pra ele. – Mikoto disse com sinceridade.

- Esperei até hoje por ele, espero quanto mais for preciso. – disse Tsuki.

- Assim que se fala, Tsuki-chan. – Minato olhava para Itachi, meio deslocado entre os casais – Acho melhor você ir salvar Itachi, ele ta é segurando vela ali no meio. – deu uma risada.

- Com licença. – Tsuki vez uma reverencia e foi ter com os outros.

Notou que realmente, ali só tinha casais. Ficou feliz por Hinata, ela finalmente estava com o Uchiha mais novo como tanto queria. Este também parecia bem feliz, não parava de olhar sorrindo para a menor. Kakashi e Naruto não se desgrudavam por nada. Sentou ao lado de Itachi, chamando a atenção deste.

- Vim te salvar, ficar segurando vela não é legal.

- Vem dar uma volta comigo? – pediu Itachi.

- Claro. – estava meio insegura, mas foi mesmo assim.

Itachi foi indo na frente, com Tsuki seguindo-o de perto. Andavam a esmo pela noite estrelada, até que chegaram onde Tsuki encontrara Itachi mais cedo. Ali eles se sentaram e ficaram olhando a lua, que estava grande e bem redonda.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, Tsuki...

- Pode falar, Itachi.

- Hoje eu percebi várias coisas, minha mãe, as pessoas ao meu redor... Mas principalmente você. Fui muito injusto com você, não liguei para os seus sentimentos e nem pro bem que você estava me fazendo.

- Mas Itachi, eu te chantageei, te forcei a ficar comigo. Também errei. Você estava certo em terminar comigo.

- Mas você mesmo me chantageando só queria me ajudar. Eu devia ter me tocado que era de minha mãe que eu gostava, e que nunca ia acontecer nada. Mas eu estava tão obcecado com isso que nem mesmo parei pra pensar direito. Você sempre esteve comigo, mesmo que de forma errada no começo.

- Itachi...

- Por favor, me deixar terminar. – Itachi interrompeu Tsuki – Como eu dizia, você só queria o meu bem, ficou ao meu lado mesmo eu sendo cego e te rejeitando esse tempo todo. Você... Quer voltar comigo? – Tsuki olhou assustada para o maior – Não precisa me responder agora, mas pense nisso. Eu gosto muito de você. – sorriu para a menina e depois de dar um selinho nela foi embora, dando espaço para Tsuki decidir o que queria.

A morena ainda ficou um tempo na floresta, ainda chocada com o pedido do maior. Nunca imaginava ouvir aquele pedido dele. Apesar do que dissera a Mikoto, não achava que Itachi algum dia fosse querer voltar consigo. Refez o caminho de volta a sua casa, mas quando chegou nesta pensou melhor e foi para outro lugar, precisava falar com ela.

-x-

Assim que chegou a casa da amiga, tocou a campainha, rezando para que ela estivesse sozinha. Quem veio lhe receber foi Neji, informando que sua prima estava em casa, e o melhor, estava sozinha. Tsuki foi direto ter com Hinata, precisava da amiga.

-x-

Algum tempo depois, e muitas lágrimas derramadas por parte da Uchiha, Tsuki estava voltando pra casa, já decidida do que responder a Itachi. Conversou muito com Hinata, e apesar de ser mais velha, pediu os conselhos dela e os acatou. Agora só precisava falar com o moreno...

No dia seguinte, como não teria missões, foi até a casa de Itachi. Ao chegar lá encontrou Sasuke ajudando Mikoto com a roupa.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san. – sorriu – O Itachi está em casa?

Sasuke sorriu ao ver a prima, sabia o porquê de ela estar ali tão cedo. Mikoto nem disse nada, só pegou a menina pela mão, deixando-a na frente do quarto de Itachi.

- Ele já está acordado. – sorriu – Sasuke e eu vamos sair daqui a pouco, preciso comprar umas coisinhas... – saiu rindo, deixando Tsuki com muita vergonha.

Tsuki ficou olhando para a porta fechada, não sabia se batia ou saia correndo. Estava nervosa, isso se podia notar de longe, ela tremia toda. Respirou fundo e foi bater na porta, mas a mesma se abriu.

- Tsuki? – Itachi olhou espantado para a menor – Não sabia que estava aqui. – sorriu – Entre.

A Uchiha muito envergonhada entrou no quarto, evitando olhar para Itachi, que estava somente de calça negra. Sentou na cama dele, olhando em volta. O quarto estava igual a ultima vez que fora ali.

- Você veio me dar uma resposta? – Itachi perguntou, fechando a porta e indo sentar de frente para Tsuki na cama, fazendo a menor virar para si.

- H-hai. – odiava ficar daquele jeito, cheia de vergonha, mas o moreno conseguia fazê-la ficar – Vou ser sincera Itachi, nunca deixei de gostar de você, mas já tinha me conformado em não poder ter você, e... Ontem você me surpreendeu, não esperava uma pergunta daquela. O que eu mais quero é voltar com você, mas sempre achei que você nunca mais fosse me querer.

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita? – Itachi tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- Aceito, Itachi. Claro que aceito. – e se jogou no colo do maior, caindo pra trás com este na cama.

Itachi abraçou a menor e beijou-lhe os lábios ternamente, sentindo o gosto que tanto sentiu falta e só naquele momento se tocara disso. Tsuki acariciava os cabelos compridos e soltos do maior, suas línguas se entrelaçavam sensualmente. O Uchiha apertava o corpo da menor, sentindo todas as curvas dela e como pode notar, os seios dela apertados de encontro ao seu peito. Aquilo era muito tentador, mas preferiu parar.

- Minha okaa-san e meu otouto estão em casa, não podemos... – Tsuki colocou um dedo sobre os lábios do namorado.

- Eles saíram, foram comprar algumas coisas. E pelo sorriso da sua mãe ela sabia que isso aqui poderia acontecer. – sorriu travessa – Estamos completamente sozinhos...

- Então não preciso me controlar. – virou com tudo, fazendo Tsuki ficar por baixo de si – Estava morrendo de saudades de você. Desse seu corpo... – apertou os seios fartos – Não tive mais ninguém depois de você.

- Então acho que estamos iguais, também não tive. – apesar de mentir, não queria estragar o momento. Sorriu, pegando de leve no membro já rijo do maior – Mas já? – perguntou brincando.

- Fazer o que se você me deixa desse jeito. – apertou um dos seios da menor – Essa perfeição toda tinha que me alterar, se não eu ia estar com sérios problemas. – riu.

- Ok. Mas agora vamos ao que interessa. – tirou a blusa, mostrando os seios fartos – Agora estamos iguais.

- Vou virar um maníaco sexual namorando com você. – e sem mais abocanhou um dos seios de Tsuki, recebendo um gemido em troca.

A Uchiha arranhava as costas do namorado, enquanto gemia e se contorcia de tanto tesão. A língua de Itachi brincava com o mamilo durinho, enquanto uma mão apertava o outro seio, deixando o mamilo igualmente duro. Mordia vez ou outra, arrancando gemidos fracos de Tsuki. Esta não tinha muito o que fazer, só gemia e se contorcia, sentindo sua intimidade ficar úmida.

Itachi estava louco, fazia muito tempo que não tinha Tsuki para si. Abandonou os seios dela indo em direção as pernas. Lambia tudo em seu caminho, fazendo Tsuki se contorcer mais e mais. Tirou a saia dela juntamente com a calcinha, não queria enrolar. Tsuki olhava ruborizada para o namorado, mesmo já tendo feito aquilo várias vezes com ele, não se acostumava nunca. Sentiu seu corpo todo tremer ao notar o olhar de desejo de Itachi e só teve tempo de se contorcer e gemer alto ao ter sua intimidade lambida por aquela língua atrevida.

Não agüentando ficar só olhando, o moreno lambeu com vontade a intimidade rosada da namorada. Vê-la se contorcer e gemer só deixava-o com mais vontade. Com um dedo foi mexendo na entradinha apertada da menor, sentindo o quanto ali estava úmido e quente. Tinha vontade de meter naquele mesmo instante, mas antes queria sentir o gosto delicioso da garota em sua boca.

Tsuki gemia cada vez mais alto, ter Itachi lhe chupando era delicioso demais, e por estar muito excitada, acabou por gozar rápido, gritando de prazer e agarrando os longos cabelos do maior.

Ao ver-se satisfeito, Itachi se levantou e tirou a calça, mostrando seu membro rijo e pulsante a namorada. Tsuki sem poder se conter se ajoelhou na cama e começou a chupar aquele membro grosso e delicioso. Itachi gemeu alto ao ter seu membro inteiro engolido por aquela boca gostosa. A Uchiha mexia a boca bem lentamente enquanto passava a língua por toda a extensão do membro do namorado. Chupou mais um pouco, até que foi parada por Itachi, que a olhava cobiçoso.

- Não quero gozar, não ainda... – deitou a menor na cama, deitando por cima desta – Quero gozar dentro de ti.

Tsuki não teve tempo de responder, Itachi introduziu seu membro todo de uma vez nela, sentindo ser esmagado pelo interior da pequena. Ela só gemia, sentindo-se preenchida como a muito não sentia,

Itachi começou com movimentos lentos, aproveitando ao máximo o momento, mas isso logo acabou. A morena pediu muito sedutoramente que aumentasse a velocidade, e ele não se fez de rogado. Meteu mais rápido, indo cada vez mais fundo naquele interior quente.

Ambos gemiam alto, não se importando com nada, somente com o prazer do outro. Itachi aumentava a velocidade cada vez mais, levando a si e a Tsuki a loucura. Sem agüentar mais, a morena gozou, chamando o nome do amado. Sem poder agüentar mais também, Itachi gozou, sentindo seu sêmen preencher a menor.

Tsuki arfava, estava exausta. Itachi saiu de dentro dela, deitando ao lado desta e aninhando-a a seu peito. Acariciava os cabelos dela quando ouviu algo que lhe preencheu.

- Ai shiteru, Tachi. – estava de olhos fechados, prestes a dormir. Mas pode ouvir as ultimas palavras de seu amado antes de adormecer.

- Ai shiterumo, Tsu. – não falava da boca pra fora, amava mesmo aquela que lhe completava como nenhuma outra um dia iria lhe completar. Não precisava mais de alguém para lhe salvar, já estava salvo.

Fim!


End file.
